


you're vicious now

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Gen, tribute!yuri, victor!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor gets Yuri Plisetsky as apprentice in his first year after winning the Games.





	you're vicious now

**Author's Note:**

> for yoiauweek, day 1: crossover. i decided to go the hunger games route because i wanted angst and so this happened. 
> 
> enjoy!

Viktor won the games last year. It was a combination of good luck and learning fast. Now he has to share knowledge with this fifteen-year-old somehow. His name is Yuri, he's helped his four-people family by tessarae. And now he's here, all claws and wanting to win because he can't let his family starve.

His parents work in the crops, like everyone else in District 11. Viktor sort of hates seeing someone so young, so small, so vulnerable be put in his first game as a victor. It's sort of disgusting, having to train these kids right to their death. He's seen too many people die in the screens of his house, seen them bleed or starve to death.

"You can win," he lies right through his teeth, his heart in his throat. "You can win, you'll give your family and the rest of the district food by doing so." When he won last year, it'd been a mess of surgeries and cutting his precious silver locks so he'd look presentable again. And then, the food. They gave the district boxes full of food for a year. He's never seen his neighbors so happy for his existence before.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Yuri shifts, glances up at the nineteen-year-old. "My family hadn't ever been that happy before. My parents called your name, celebrated. My grandpa hummed a song."

Viktor smiles, although it is rather sad. He can't stand the thought of seeing this kid die. But he will, because someone so lean, so small doesn't have a chance in the games. Especially against the Careers.

Yuri knows his days are over, too. He kicks his feet against the train and sighs. "I'll miss them. For the weeks to come."

When they get to the Capitol, it's all bright lights that make him nauseous. He doesn't want to remember last year, his alliance to the girl that almost killed him. But the city lights, the festival and the stupid makeup just makes him remember, remember, remember.

  
He wakes up Yuri by screaming the next night, his head spinning as his mind repeats killing the last competitor besides himself. The way he bled, looking at him with hate. He was a career. Viktor was just a guy from District 11.

"You have to entertain the audience," he says after a few drinks. Yuri stares at him. "There's two types of sponsors: those who will send things because they're rooting for you, and those who will send things because they pity you." He takes another shot, the alcohol burning his throat.

"I'll be the one they'll root for," Yuri says, voice so certain it makes Viktor shiver.

When they do the interviews, Yuri puts a ferocious facade. Tells Caesar Flickerman he's the man in the family, taking care of his grandpa and his parents. People clap for him, him in his formal attire. Viktor has never seen the kid this uncomfortable before.

"I'll go back to my district in a few weeks," he says before his three minutes are up and the gigantic crowd explodes in applause.

Viktor hugs him and Yuri kicks him in the knee, making him pull away. "You won them," he explains, and Yuri smirks before going away.

"Don't go to the center of the Cornucopia," he says days before the show starts. "Try to get something from its sides."

He watches on the day as Yuri stays statue-still on the platform, before the numbers are over. It's people running and God, of course he wouldn't listen to him. The bloodbath is dangerous, but Yuri manages to take a backpack and a knife, stabbing his district-mate in the process. A blind girl in the games was a terrible idea; Viktor doesn't know how she even got to thirteen years old.

He runs away and gets water, drinking straight from the river without a care in the world. He breathes hard as he hides behind the bushes, people running and blood flowing through the grass. Yuri starts shaking a little, staring at his hands.

 _I killed someone_ , Viktor knows is what he's thinking. He had the same reaction that sent him into shock.

The camera is pushed towards two women, one with brown skin and purple eyes and other pale and a redhead. The redhead has an axe in her hands; she must be from District 7. The other woman doesn't have anything but a backpack, a water bottle in her hand.

"Do you want some water?" she asks.

"Sure."

Viktor works his memory for the women's names. Mila is the name of the redhead; Sara is the brown-skinned one. Sara is from District 3, her shoulders tiny compared to Mila's. He remembers how Mila put the sexy facade while Sara did the helpless approach.

The camera goes to the careers and Viktor only drinks more wine. He can't think of the fact Yuri will die; he's seen too many people die in his own games. Yuri doesn't deserve death. Neither did the man Viktor killed.

It takes him five days. Five days by when over half of the tributes are dead. Yuri is still surviving by finding fruit and guessing which is poisonous and which is not. He's eating an apple when he relaxes against a tree.

There's the sound of footsteps along the leaves in the floor and he gets up, falling into the bush and hiding there. Yuri's legs shake and Mila is on the other side, looking for him.

"I swore I saw a blond kid here." She swings her axe around, it not hitting anything. "Did you see him too, Sara?"

"I didn't. Maybe he hid."

Mila looks over the bushes, the camera rotating to see Yuri's hands shaking and tears forming in his eyes. "I'm not—" Mila's eyes flash with something similar to fear. Yuri tries to take his knife out of his pocket, but he's shaking terribly.

"Just kill me already, old hag," he hisses, still sobbing. Mila takes pity on him and Viktor stares, livid and exhausted as blood runs to the grass.

Yuri's head hangs on his neck and he hears the cannon resonate in the television.

Viktor doesn't sleep that night.


End file.
